


Будни Отдела Тайн: Чудесное и Омерзительное

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Простите, но на это у вас тем более нет допуска.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 1





	Будни Отдела Тайн: Чудесное и Омерзительное

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено прошлогодними командными текстами [Будни Отдела Тайн](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217053324.htm?oam#more1) и [Путевой обходчик](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217053324.htm?oam#more2), но текст читается и как самостоятельная работа. Разрешение от автора получено.  
> Также текст связан с работой [«Будни Отдела Тайн: ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336630).

Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Джон Смит, и я невыразимец. И мы с вами уже хорошо знакомы. Конечно же, вы этого не помните. Почему? Ох... третий раз объясняю — потому что у вас на это нет допуска, поэтому память о нашей предыдущей встрече вам стерли. Что, опять обижаетесь? Как всегда... Слушайте, память стирают всем. Даже мне. И не один раз. Правила такие. Отдел Тайн, как-никак. Что такое Отдел Тайн? Ох... это очень сложно объяснить. Все и ничего, как говорится. Но давайте мы отложим лекцию на потом. Все равно не вспомните... Нет-нет, ничего не говорю, вам показалось. Слушайте, это был очень длинный день, и я хочу выговориться. Можно? Ну, вот. Поехали? 

***

На входе в мою родную Лабораторию великой трансмутации мне приходится посторониться, пропуская мимо Смита и Смита, которые бодро тащат куда-то большущий черный мешок. Мешок все еще вяло шевелится, поэтому, обнаружив шефа на кухне, я приветственно киваю ему и уточняю:

— Это кого понесли?

— Ревизора понесли, — отмахивается шеф.

— Ревизор много спрашивал? — фыркаю я.

— Ревизор много хотел.

— И что вы с ним сделали, чиф?

Шеф ухмыляется и кивает мне за спину.

Иссохшая длиннопалая рука, покрытая жуткими струпьями и язвами, могильной плитой падает мне на плечо, сжимая костлявые пальцы...

И вторая такая же рука протягивает мне кружку.

— Спасибо, приятель, — я беру предложенное, отхлебываю кофе, задумчиво морщусь. — Со вкусами экспериментируешь?

БДМ-1 радостно кивает головой. БДМ, если вы не помните (а вы не помните), — это Безопасный Дементор Модель Первая. Наша старая разработка, которая сожрала высокую комиссию и осталась жить у нас в лаборатории. Мирный, кстати, на удивление. Кофе вот варит. А мы его смертниками азкабанскими иногда кормим. Идиллия.

— И с чем он? — я делаю еще один глоток. — Соль, что ли? Нет... сладковато... Слушай, а вкусно. Правда вкусно. Что добавил?

БДМ сует руку в темные глубины балахона, роется там и наконец извлекает на свет бирюзовый хрустальный пузырек.

— Эликсир вечной жизни? — Дементор снова кивает. — Погоди, а философский камень ты где взял?

— Я дал, — вмешивается шеф. — Их в лаборатории — как грязи, а ему надо развиваться.

Выражением лица шеф сейчас прямо до сердечной жути напоминает радостно-горделивого папашу. Бр-р-р... привязался он к дементору, однако.

— Ладно, у нас есть работа.

— Какая? — выглядывает из своего кабинета Смит Толстяк.

— Расследование загадочных и мистических исчезновений людей.

Смит мгновенно прячется обратно в кабинет и с грохотом захлопывает дверь.

— «Сонорус», — с мстительной ухмылкой произносит шеф и переходит на оглушительный бас, который разносится по всей лаборатории: — ИТАК! РАБОТА!

— Ладно-ладно, — Смит Толстяк неохотно выбирается наружу. — Кто там исчезает?

— Выборка очень разная. В основном — женщины, разного возраста, от детей до старушек. И трое мужчин.

— Чиф, — я плюхаюсь на стул, едва не опрокинув на себя кофе. — А почему мы?

— А кто еще?

— Лаборатория исследования невероятных магических аномалий?

— У них утром была нулевая зачистка, — качает головой шеф.

— Ладно, пусть Лаборатория темпоральных перемещений.

— Не выйдет, — вздыхает Смит Толстяк. — У них там сафари.

Мы с шефом одновременно впериваем в Смита недоумевающие взгляды, и он спешит пояснить:

— Новый хроноворот сбойнул. И вместо двадцати Смитов там сейчас семьдесят с чем-то. Вот и заняты: выясняют, кто лишний, и авадят.

— Лабораторию зоологии и скрещивания я даже не предлагаю? — обреченно уточняю я.

— Не-а. К тому же, Смит, скажи мне честно, — хитро прищуривается шеф, — ты печеньки кушать любишь?

— Ну?

— А кофе вкусный?

— Допустим, — я осторожно отставляю кружку подальше и начинаю прикидывать, что шеф смог туда подмешать. Если опять русалочью икру — голову ему откушу. В прошлый раз два часа как дурак в Банке с Данными плавал (других-то бассейнов у нас нету).

— Авроры сдались. Ликвидаторы сдались. А дело на особом контроле, — шеф тычет пальцем куда-то в потолок. — Справимся — будешь вместо печенек плюшки кушать. Понял?

— И куда делось «мы независимы», «мы тайны и страшны», «Отдел Тайн выше мирского»? — риторически вопрошаю я, возвращая кружку с кофе поближе к себе.

— Умерло с голоду, — отрезает шеф. — Все, допивай — и собираемся. У нас полевой выход. 

***

— Итак, что у нас есть? — вопрошает шеф.

Мы кое-как теснимся в крошечной магловской ванной. Толстяк Смит взгромоздился на умывальник, я стою в душевой кабинке, согнувшись в три погибели, чтобы не биться головой об высокий кран, Смит Новичок на корточках сидит на стиральной машинке. Один только шеф с удобством развалился на унитазе — начальственные привилегии, понимаете ли.

— Все исчезали в ванной, — послушно рапортует Смит Новичок.

— И все ванные комнаты во всех домах мы проверили?

— Это последняя.

— И ничего не нашли?

— Ничего.

Я не выдерживаю этот образцовый диалог двух клерков-идиотов и вмешиваюсь.

— Унитазы не катят. Водопровод вообще в целом не катит. Разве что их смыли в трубу, но мы это проверили. И это бы еще авроры нашли. Артефактов нет, чар никаких, следов ритуалов, следов животных или конструктов — тоже нет. Эльфийской магии — ни единого отпечатка. Что у нас вообще остается?

— Электроника, — пожимает плечами Смит Толстяк и только чудом не падает с умывальника.

— А тут ее так много, да?

— Ну... лампочки. И стиралка. И в третьем доме был водонагревательный котел.

— Нет-нет, — машет руками шеф. — Это должно быть общим для всех.

— Слушайте... — я замираю, пытаясь поймать дурацкую мысль. — А скажите-ка мне, что может некий условный, очень злобный маг сделать со стиральной машинкой?

— Заколдовать, — логично предполагает шеф.

— Полить ядом.

— Оживить.

— Превратить в портал.

— Приворожить, — Смит Новичок съеживается под нашими удивленными взглядами. — Я это... мне друг рассказывал... и вообще...

— В любом случае это не то, — я достаю палочку. — Зато стиральную машинку можно включить. Там внутри будет вода. А потом ее можно закоротить. И... Акцио летучий порох!

И мне в ладонь прямо из барабана стиральной машинки влетает несколько зеленых крупинок.

— Абзац, — выдыхает мгновенно все понявший шеф.

— И... и что это значит? — смотрит на нас Смит Новичок.

— Значит, что это дело надо отдавать аврорам, и ну его к дракклам, — отвечает Смит Толстяк.

— Авроры не справятся.

— Да что вы все поняли-то?! — не выдерживает молодой да ретивый Смит.

— Их всех отправили прочь летучим порохом, — мрачно поясняю я. — Как через камин.

— Ну и что?

— Ты вообще знаешь, как работает каминная сеть?

— Э... — Смит удивленно моргает. — Ну, летучий порох инициируется благодаря термической реакции, в результате чего выбрасывает объемное облако трансферической...

— Да-да, энциклопедию все читали, — я раздраженно перебиваю его. — Через что мы перемещаемся?

— Через дымоходные каналы.

— Которые находятся в?..

Смит застывает, пытаясь вспомнить ответ. Ага, конечно. Не знает. Будет бедняге сегодня вечер откровений, блин.

— Дымоходные каналы, — со вздохом начинает Смит Толстяк, — находятся в Омерзительном и Чудесном Измерении Напрочь Отрезанном Когда-то.

— Где?!

— Официально закрепленное название, — добавляет шеф. — И «где» — тут вопрос неуместный.

— ОЧИНОК нашли случайно, — начинаю я рассказ. — Один идиот случайно придумал летучий порох и случайно его испытал. Лет сто его использовали как способ казни — потому что человек, сожженный на костре с летучим порохом, исчезал в никуда. Потом однажды таким образом казнили домового эльфа — уже не помню почему. И тот сумел вернуться. Рехнулся напрочь, но кое-что таки рассказал. Кому-то пришла в голову «гениальная» идея — и через Омерзительное и Чудесное Измерение протянули каминные каналы. При этом угробив такую кучу людей, что две Британии, наверное, можно было бы заселить.

— Но... но ведь появляются новые камины, разве нет?

— Они как деревья. Их дымоходы сами врастают в древние каналы. А изначальных каналов очень мало. В Британии, например, всего десяток плюс выход на единственную Главную международную Каминную линию.

— Ладно... — Смит мотает головой, пытается как-то вместить в нее новую информацию. — И где теперь все эти жертвы?

— Там, — пожимает плечами Смит Толстяк. — Они улетели с помощью пороха, но не попали в каминный канал. Значит, все они в Омерзительном и Чудесном...

— Я запомнил название, — перебивает его Смит Новичок. — Но где оно? Что оно?

— Оно все и ничего, — я вижу, что новичок ни драккла не понял, и пытаюсь все же объяснить. — Ну... Представь себе, что ты ощущаешь все вкусы в мире сразу. Слышишь все звуки мира и видишь каждый цвет одновременно. И при этом ты слеп, глух и нем. Понимаешь?

— Не особо.

— Вот именно! — вмешивается Смит Толстяк. — И не поймешь. И благодари за это Мерлина. ОЧИНОК сводит с ума за долю секунды. Все, остается поплакать на могилках этих дур и возвращаться на работу. Дело закрыто, ведь так, шеф?

Шеф молчит. Ох, как плохо же он молчит...

— Чиф?

— Авроры не справятся, — медленно повторяет шеф. — А вернуть их надо. Там жена... кхм. Неважно, в общем, важная там жена.

— Там нечего возвращать!

— Хотя бы тела, но вернуть надо.

— Но, шеф, это бред! Там тел-то уже нет. Точнее есть, но в таком виде, что...

— Тихо, — шеф поворачивается ко мне. — Смит...

— Нет. Не-не-не! — я начинаю осторожненько пятиться к выходу из ванной. — Я на это не подпишусь! Увольняйте. Стирайте память. Авадьте. БДМу скормите. Я в Омерзительное и Чудесное Измерение не полезу!

— Да ладно тебе, — в глазах шефа разгорается задорно-научный огонек. Ну все, амба, закусил удила и теперь с меня не слезет. — Напоим эликсиром вечной жизни, оденем в мерлиновскую хламиду, закруциатим и отправим туда. Должно сработать!

— Между «должно» и «получится», чиф, разницы намного больше, чем между «должно» и «а-а-а-а, мы все умрем», — возражаю я, нащупывая спиной ручку на двери.

— Куда делось твое научное рвение, Смит?

— Умерло с голоду, — я возвращаю шефу его же фразочку и аккуратно отжимаю поясницей ручку.

— Коллопортус. Ладно, чего ты хочешь?

— Я... — поняв, что из ванной мне не выбраться, я лихорадочно пытаюсь вспомнить, что шеф не любит больше всего. Попросить что-то такое, чтобы он отказался! Точно отказался, и тогда мне никуда не надо будет лезть. О! — Хочу бар.

— Тебе бар купить, Смит? Ты обалдел?

— Хочу бар в лаборатории, — уточняю я. — Чтобы помещение, вон та же третья тестовая, стойка, напитки, стулья, бильярд чтобы был. И дартс. И музыкальный автомат. И пара столиков. И бармен! Хочу бар!

И улыбаюсь. Широко, от души, зная, что шеф никогда не пойдет на такое чудовищное нарушение собственных правил, как...

— Ладно, будет тебе бар.

— Значит, я отказываюсь! — стоп. Он сказал «будет»? — Э-э-э... Чиф, вы же сейчас мне отказали?

— Я сказал, что будет бар. Вернешь из ОЧИНОК людей — сделаю вам в третьей тестовой «наливайку».

Я перевожу взгляд с шефа на Смитов. Судя по огню в их глазах, они меня сами теперь в Омерзительное и Чудесное запихают. Коленями. Твари.

— Чтоб же вас молнией шваркнуло, — обреченно выдыхаю я, и над головой шефа начинает искрить маленькая тучка. 

***

И вот я одет в грязный, пыльный, дырявый мешок — хламиду самого Мерлина. Блин, лучше бы кальсоны, которые так любят поминать. В животе у меня булькает добрых три литра эликсира вечной жизни. Рядом со мной стоит Принудительный Омут Памяти Автоматический (седьмая модель, кстати, уже).

— Готов? — уточняет шеф.

— Нет, — мрачно отзываюсь я. — Я передумал и увольняюсь.

— Значит, готов.

Он взмахивает палочкой, и трубка Омута Памяти, похожего на здоровенный такой кальян, присасывается к моему виску. Сейчас у меня копируются все воспоминания — чтобы потом вернуть их обратно, если (точнее, когда) в Омерзительном и Чудесном моя голова уедет далеко и надолго (и это вполне может быть буквально).

— Есть, — шеф отставляет Принудительный Омут Памяти в сторону. — Ну... ни пуха. Круцио! Инфламаре!

Подо мной вспыхивает яркое темно-зеленое пламя. Ух... правду говорят, что хуже шефского Круциатуса только дежурство в выходные.

— Косой Переулок, — сейчас нет разницы, куда отправляться, так как я использую порох без камина. Так что почему бы и не Косой. 

***

Я стою на широкой тропинке. Ярко светит солнце, плывут в синем небе белоснежные облака... Хм. Ничего такого уж страшного тут нет. Странно, и почему тогда все так боятся Омерзительного и Чудесного Измерения?

Задумчиво почесав хвост третичным правосторонним плавником, я оглядываюсь, пытаясь понять, куда же ползти. Нужно начать поиски с чего-то простого и трансцендентуально-понятного. Например, вон тот роскошный, колосистый лес вполне подойдет. 

Я доблестно взмахиваю волосяными ногами и отрываюсь от промерзшего киселя, взмываю в пропахший тунцом воздух и направляюсь на восточно-нижний север, к лесу.

Мой проникновенный полет занимает безумно долгих двенадцать в шестой степени полусекунд, и я наконец-то измученный падаю в фетровый пролет. Одна из тех фамильцев, которых мне нужно найти и трансмогрифицировать в описанный журнал, точно должна быть где-то здесь.

— Пгрфс! — окликаю я. — Зрдлн кцкц!

Но моих дымчатых шепотов никто не ощущает. Я начинаю вибрировать еще формулированнее, и вдруг...

— Оыыае! — раздается оглушительно-тихий запах откуда-то из-за решетчатого окна.

— Мрпнг?! — неуверенно переспрашиваю я.

— Ыоуууа!

— Зжблвлд! Ззз! Хжд-ззз!

Между глубоко вкопанных в сыр подводных лодок, похотливо переплевшихся своими небесно-нулевыми лианами, появляется ОНА.

— Ыээээээу!

— Хв-ззз!!!

И наши гласные и согласные сливаются в один восхитительный, неописуемо прекрасный ком математического символизма. Я ныряю к ней, растопырив все свои уши, она вытягивает чудесный бумажный хобот, и мы соединяемся в одно целое, в нерушимо-эклектичное, импрессионистское первое начало. Я понимаю, чего желает она, она понимает, чего стрихнирую я. Мой трепещущий псевдояблочный октагон унизительно воплощается над ней и погружается в ее расконденсированную, ароматную протоплазму. Я разрубаю ее пополам, ее фарцовочные обломки эпилептируют в пароксизме страсти, пока я с кашляющим чавканьем пожираю каждой ноздрей ее восхитительно мерзопакостную вырлицу.

Наконец, мы распадаемся. Оглядываемся по сторонам и понимаем, что сова возогналась на кульминационную седьмицу биографического поведения в анализе малиновых бурбук, что звагует на крещенэмонскую фарыл дланц йотреп мны лдж ла ла фй щмс... 

***

Отвратительно прямая рука до жути нормально касается моего лица. 

— Смит? Пришел в себя? — голос. Человеческий голос. Ровный до зубовного скрежета.

— Где... — я звучу. Так мерзко, что хочется убить самого себя. Но нет — самоубийство будет тоже слишком правильным действием. Слишком логичным и разумным. Фу. — Где я?

— В лаборатории. Все в порядке. Ты приходишь в себя. Какое-то время ты будешь испытывать дискомфорт... как мы поняли, из-за...

— Правильности, — выговариваю я.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Как?..

— Как ты выбрался? Как ты нашел их?

— Сколько? И как?

— Двоих. Ту самую важную жену, и старушку, миссис Бишоп.

— Как они?

— О... это странно, — какое же это восхитительное слово. «Странно». — Миссис Бишоп было девяносто лет. Ну, и остается девяносто лет, но там она, судя по тому, что мы смогли понять, была девочкой. То есть молодой особью... чего-то.

— И что?

— Сейчас нашей девяностолетней старушке — четыре года. Биологически. Понимаешь, что это значит?

— Эликсир?

— Нет, — шеф радостно мотает головой. — Эликсир сохраняет возраст и здоровье, но не способен омолаживать, тем более отматывая возраст так сильно назад. Так что если у нас получится понять, как это происходит, то в ОЧИНОК можно будет отправлять людей для радикального омоложения!

— Это без меня, — вздрагиваю я.

— Ох, ну конечно же. Конечно. Ты отдыхай, выздоравливай... Кстати, бар уже заканчивают. Думаю, тебе понравится эта новость.

— Ага, — вяло откликаюсь я. Мне сейчас ничего не может понравиться. Все тошнотворно правильно. Ох, как же мне сейчас не хватает бурбучельной квантованной гарздрыки!

— Кстати... — шеф мнется у моей койки. — Та женщина, ну, жена самого... ну, ты понял.

— Что?

— Она вернулась из ОЧИНОК беременной. Ты не знаешь почему?

Я вспоминаю, как наши звуки сливались воедино, как я пожирал ее куски, как мигали ее сапожные бактерии... и отрицательно качаю головой.

— Это Омерзительное и Чудесное Измерение, шеф. Там бывает всякое. 

***

Вот как-то так. Приходил я в себя после путешествия в Омерзительное и Чудесное Измерение еще полгода где-то. Врагу не пожелаю, честно говоря.

Но такая уж у нас работа. Проклятье, вот хоть один нормальный волшебник задумывается, где он летит, когда путешествует через камин?

Нет, конечно же нет. Для них это обыденность, привычная, ежедневная реальность. И только мы, тут, в Отделе Тайн, вынуждены доподлинно знать, что и как.

То, что родилось у этой «жены Самого...», изъяли наши — Лаборатория зоологии и скрещивания, если быть точным. И засекретили так, что даже мой шеф не знает, что же там такое вылезло. А я и не хочу знать.

Старушка, которая после спасения (я так и не понял, как я ее оттуда вытащил) из ОЧИНОК оказалась в теле ребенка, пошла в Хогвартс. Честно говоря, видеть девяностолетний взгляд на лице первокурсника — жутковато. Слава Мерлину, что шеф все-таки отказался от идеи омолаживать людей в Омерзительном и Чудесном Измерении Напрочь Отрезанном Когда-то.

Ну да ладно. Эта история подошла к концу. Поэтому сейчас, пожалуйста, сидите спокойно и не двигайтесь. Да-да, это Смит и Смит. Не волнуйтесь, они — милейшие люди, честное слово. И я уже не первый раз это вам говорю. 

Да, понимаю, никому не хочется терять воспоминания. Но согласитесь, на эту историю у вас тем более не было допуска.


End file.
